


Staring is Rude

by kirispence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a tease, M/M, Staring, couldn't sleep so this happened, mentions of Pidge, mentions of Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirispence/pseuds/kirispence
Summary: A staring competition...of sorts.





	Staring is Rude

“Alright team-” Two fingers snapped towards the large blue screen, showcasing different spheres and lines circling around the sphere, almost in orbit. Some glowed green others purple, “Today’s mission is simple. Pidge, I need you and Hunk to travel to the Olkari, we’ve been receiving a distress signal them. I want you two to check it out and see if Voltron is needed..”

Lance looked over at Keith, arms crossed and a frown in set. _Same ol’ Mullet._ The blue paladin thought dreamily, his eyes wandering over to Keith once more. Everything about him seemed perfect. The way his messy black hair flopped over his dark blue eyes, or how his brows would furrowed in concentration, or-

The boy had just given him a scorching glare and his frown deepened due to Lance’s staring.

Keith wouldn’t dare interrupt Shiro (or anyone of that matter) while he was speaking, but he had grown tired of Lance’s constant staring and he decided to take action. During the meeting, he would catch a set of blue eyes wandering over to him. It was annoying. And as much as he hated to admit it...it was _embarrassing_. Nudging Lance, he lowered his voice,“Staring is rude.”

“Eh?” Lance flinched, Keith’s glare having a somewhat effect on him, “Wha-What you talkin' bout? You were staring at me!” Both of his thumbs pointed to himself as he snapped back, careful to have his voice in a whisper as well. 

“No...you were staring at me!”

“Was not!” The mullet headed boy raised a hand, snatching any other retort from lips. His index finger pointed to Shiro then was being pressed against Lance’s lips.

“Quiet. How else are you gonna know who you’re stationed with?”

Lance spoke despite Keith’s finger pressing harder on his lips, “With you, obviously. Shiro always put us together for mini mission like these. Though, I can’t blame him. Anyone is lucky enough to be with my handsome face.” He flashed a dazzling smile, one that would usually make Keith annoyed, but now made him flustered as a hue of pink spreaded across his cheeks and nose.

“Ri-Right..” his finger trailed down and Lance watched him with careful eyes. He then returned to his original position, arms crossed, a frown tugged on his lips.

_‘Cute.’_ Lance pouted as he glanced towards Keith one last time before directing his eyes towards Shiro finger. As he continued to speak and Pidge usually popping in to add in smart comments that no one understood, Lance had the nerving feeling someone was watching him. _‘It’s okay..someone just probably staring at you! Yeah, my handsome complexion is too much for them to handle! Alright...here’s the plan. Give them a flirty wink and smile!’_

It was Keith. _Keith_. Was staring at him. He followed where Keith’s eyes were looking; they were going up and down. Lance wasn’t in some sort of sexy position, just had his hands to his side and would flip his hair occasionally. His interest heighten as Keith shuffled his arms, seemingly catching Lance's eyes and averting his gaze back to Shiro. _‘He’s embarrassed..’_

“Alright, team! Get into you Lions and follow the plan!” The albino cyborg announced and everyone ran off, chatters breaking out between the team. Lance smirked as he settled into his blue lion, leaning forward as he spoke.

“Keith you there?”

“Yeah? Whaddya want?” His voice came through his helmet, husky, just the way Lance liked it.

“Staring is rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> ..I just have a whole collection of random oneshots I usually write at night..


End file.
